Next Contestant
by Raven028
Summary: Bases on Nickelbacks song Next Contestant. It's Logan/Wolverine dealing with his girlfriend working in a club/bar.


Disclaimer: As much as I want to I do not own Logan/Wolverine. Don't own the song either.

This is a song fic that came to mind while I was listening to Nickelback's Next Contestant. This is my first songfic and also my first story to post on here. Please review and tell me what you think. Flames welcome. So Anyway here it goes.

**Next Contestant**

He sits and watches as she pulls on a white spaghetti strapped shirt and short blue jean shorts showing off her shapely legs. Her long black hair is pulled up into a high pony tail with a few strands framing her face causing her dark blue eyes to stand out even more then usual. He growls as he thinks of how long a night it's going to be.

_I judge by what she's wearing_

_Just how many heads I'm tearing_

_Off of assholes coming on to her_

_Each night it seems like it's getting worse._

"Why don't you call in tonight? I'll take you to that restaurant you love so much." She smiled over at him and sat on his lap, "Logan, baby, you know I can't. We're short handed as it is." She kissed his cheek and started to get up, but he pulled her back and possessively kissed her lips before letting her finish getting ready.

_And I wish she'd take the night off_

_So I don't have to fight off_

_Every asshole coming on to her_

_It happens every night she works._

He sat in an area so he could watch her no matter where she was in the club/bar. He glared over at the D.J., the source of the annoying music, and noticed the male group that would look in her direction every now and then. He smirked noticing as the D.J. shook his head trying to persuade the men that going after her was a bad idea.

_They'll go and ask the do_

_Find out just what would she say_

_If they all tried coming on to her_

_Don't they know it's never going to work_

Logan took a long pull from his beer and watched as she was handed another drink with a wink. He was glad didn't drink much. Otherwise she would be falling over drunk from all the drinks that had been bought for her. He growled as the man laid his hand on her waist.

_They think they'll get inside her_

_With every drink they buy her_

_As they all try coming on to her_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

_Here comes the next contestant_

The man didn't let go of her instead he pulled her down to sit on his lap. He was whispering something in her ear while she tried to get up, when Logan appeared at the table. He leaned on the table meeting the mans eyes, "I suggest you let her go." His voice was a low growl that only intensified the effect of him grabbing the mans arm, "Go on Sere. You still have work to do Darlin'." She sighed and shook her head as she walked away. It would be pointless to try and stop him.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_There goes the next contestant_

Logan was once again sitting at his table drinking his beer. A couple more people tried hitting on Sere but backed off at his glare. He watched as a woman wrapped her arms around Sere's wrist and said something to her. Logan was about to get up when Sere shook her head and moved from the womans arms.

_I even fear the ladys_

_They're cool but twice as Crazy_

_Just as bad for coming on to her_

_Don't they know it's never going to work_

His eyes followed her through the room as she delivered drinks and took money. Her smile shining wherever she stood. It was about time for her break as she went and put her things behind the bar. A very brave man grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor holding her close with the arm that wasn't holding his beer, and then sliding it down to her ass.

_Each time she bats an eyelash_

_Somebody's grabbing her ass_

_Everyone keeps coming on to her_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

_Here come's the next contestant_

Logan stalked toward the dance floor. Sere was trying to move from the mans hold. The man jumped when Logan grabbed the his arm, causing the beer to spill onto Sere's white shirt. She squealed as the cold liquid hit her skin and turning she glared at the man before turning away again and heading to the employees lounge to change her shirt. Logan pulled the man toward a dark corner to have a "talk" with him.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_There goes the next contestant_

Logan stood leaning on the bar talking to the owner as he watched for Sere to come back out. When she did her nearly chocked on his beer. The white shirt was bad but this was worse. Now she had on a black tube top that looked like it was one size to small. All eyes were drawn to her as she headed toward the bar. Logan growled and straightened up when another man grabbed her pulling her into his lap.

_I'm hating what she's wearing_

_Everybody here keeps staring_

_Can't wait 'till they get what they deserve_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

_Here comes the next contestant_

Sere tried to push away from the man but he wouldn't let her go. He looked up when Logan stood over him, a glare fixed on his face, "Let her go." The man stood up but kept hold of Sere's arm, "Get your own. This sluts mine." He pulled Sere closer and grabbed her ass.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

Logan saw red as he reached out and pried the mans fingers from Sere, "I said let her go." The man pulled his arm from Logans grasp, and then pushed Sere from between them causing her to fall to the floor. This caused Logan to growl as he swung his fist knocking the man to the ground with a broken nose.

_I wish you'd do it again_

_Each night it seems like it's getting worse_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

_There goes the next contestant_

Logan picked Sere up and held her close to his chest while he walked to the bar to get her things. As he was heading toward the door he yelled over his shoulder to the owner, "She quits!" Before leaving the building and putting her in the truck to go home.

Authors note: So yeah, there ya go. Probually don't have Logan completely right but it works for the story. Anyway please review and tell me what you think. Good or bad I don't care.


End file.
